


the end of winter

by illcarryyouhome



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illcarryyouhome/pseuds/illcarryyouhome
Summary: based on season 9 episode 19, the edge of winter. basically a sort of character study type situation of daria.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the end of winter

**Author's Note:**

> if you havent seen the episode u probs should or at least read a summary first because if not it probs wont make sense haha

She’s standing in the middle of the road.

The headlights hurt her eyes. She closes them tight and turns away from the car.

Even though she saw it and the road is pitch black, she’s surprised when she gets hit.

Daria wakes up in a hospital with one name on her lips.

Carrie.

_They’re running. They have to move fast before he notices. Carrie slips. It’s too dark too see the blood, but she’s not standing up. “Please don’t leave me.”_

“I’m so sorry.”

She’s crying.

“Carrie.” Someone’s screaming.

It takes her a minute to realize its her.

Screaming for her sister. The sister she left behind to die.

_He seems nice. Handsome, kind eyes, he gives her a compliment, she blushes. Looking back, there’s no surprise she got in the car with him. Even back then she knew she loved him._

Derek Morgan. FBI agent. He’s no therapist but now she’s spilling all her secrets to him. Maybe it’s his general atmosphere of being someone to trust. Or his ability to understand why she feels how she feels. Most likely its just that she wants to be able to explain herself. It’s been a year and she’s starting to remember more.

She’s still thinking of Carrie when a blonde woman walks in.

Blonde…Carrie has blonde hair. “Carrie?”

“I’m so sorry.” _“I’m so so sorry.”_

It’s the first time she meets Derek. Or at least the first time she remembers. He introduces himself and tells him that the woman isn’t Carrie. Her name is Jennifer and she’s another FBI agent. The FBI doesn’t seem like a real thing. Just a bunch of suits with sunglasses and briefcases gracing a movie screen. Turns out the FBI is very real. Derek and Jennifer are both from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Daria can’t help thinking its ridiculous that they’re trying to talk to her when Carrie is still with him.

Carrie

Fuck, she’s crying again. Morgan looks sympathetic and Jennifer walks out.

_She wakes up tied up. Its dark. She’s scared. She’s so fucking scared._

She’s concentrating on the deck of cards. It’s a simple way to focus. It didn’t used to be so hard for her to concentrate on things.

She was in medical school. She was going places. Now she lives surrounded by nurses and therapists.

She’s telling Morgan about what he did. He wants details, and she’s trying not to fall apart on him.

She wants to appear strong. She straightens out the cards.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“I miss my boyfriend.”

_He’s kinder when she kisses him back. He’s gentler if she lets him touch her. She thinks he might love her. After all, he’s kept her around a lot longer than the other girls. She’s wiping blood off the dining room table and she thinks she might love him too._

“He has a partner.”

His friend, with the ice pick. He did awful things. People screamed under his touch and bled from puncture wounds. She was forced to watch it all.

_She’s standing outside. Its dark out. He’s pure evil. His partner too. They’ve got blood soaking they’re hands. She takes deep breaths and waits for her heartbeat to slow. Once she's inside, she cleans the icepick and scrubs the blood from under her nails. He would be proud of her. He loves her. She loves him._

“ I love him.”

Morgan looks confused. She repeats it. He’s got a look on his face that she can’t quite place.

He walks out and calls someone.

She smiles to herself. It felt nice to tell someone about her boyfriend.

She misses him.

She’s shuffling the deck. Its orderly, organized.

Morgan comes back in. He’s still talking about the partner. She’s confused. Didn’t she already identify him?

Morgan takes her back to that night. She confirms for a second time, there was a man holding the ice pick. Yes, its his friend Coby.

Coby, he’s the partner.

She’s smiling, her memory is still intact enough.

Morgan’s still frowning. It doesn’t make sense.

He takes her back again.

She remembers standing at the edge of the room. Her wrists bound and she’s watching the man on the table scream. _She’s holding the ice pick and there’s a gun pointed at Carrie’s head. She’s staring at the icepick,_ wait why is she holding it? _“Stab him or I’ll shoot her.” He’s got a gun jammed into Carrie’s head._ No no no Carrie’s her friend, she can’t die.

There’s tears in her eyes and the man’s chest is blurred.

_She takes a breath and sinks the pick into the center of his chest._

The deck of cards flies out of her hands and scatters

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 3 months ago and then completely forgot about it till now


End file.
